The City
The City is a location in the Roblox Car Simulator Series. Cypress Creek City Cypress Creek City is a location in Roblox Car Simulator, it is the main map of the game, the player has to drive to the different areas here, the city has parking in places, yards, gas stations, and other buildings which some are inaccessible, Buildings There are a total of 24 buildings, some of which include offices, the car mechanic, freight depots, and restaurants, some buildings are inaccessible and the player cannot enter them, but some inaccessible buildings may be temporarily accessible in some parts of the story. Parking There are a total of 10 parking areas, the 3 parking areas near the back alley, and the 8 other parking areas on both the bottom and top areas of the city. Bottom Part of the city The bottom part of the city, also called the main part, is where the player spends some time here driving to the different places during the five days of each week, the gas stations, the yards, some parking areas, the buildings, and the Shipyard are accessible here, there are a total of 9 ramps that access the highway and the top part. Top part of the city The top part of the city, also called the roof access, is where the player spends some time up here driving to the different areas, some areas, the showroom, the highway, and the tunnel buildings are accessible here, the player cannot access the bottom part areas of the city unless they get down using one of the 9 ramps. Conroe City Conroe City is a location in Roblox Car Simulator 2, it's where the player goes five days during the week, the city has the same places that were in the first game, which are arranged differently, a new area was added to the city after Christmas Break, which was inaccessible at the start of the story, the city itself is split into two parts due to the Shipyard, which also doubles as a canal, there are retractable bridges that allow vehicles to cross the shipyard canal, when the bridges are retracted, vehicles cannot access the side opposite to the side they're on, when the ships are parked in the shipyard canal, both sides of the ship have to be open to allow vehicles to cross the canal to get to their ship, or to after hour activities. Buildings There are a total of 34 buildings, 28 at the start of the story, some of which are inaccessible, there are gas stations, offices, etc. Mainland Conroe City This part of Conroe City is where the player spends most of the time going to the different areas of the city, it has been expanded and has new buildings and yards, there is only one parking area and it's a big parking area, from the parking area the player can access the tunnel, which leads to indoor yards, and out to the racetrack. Annex Conroe City The annex is a small part of the city where the player has to cross the shipyard canal to access it, the player only drives there twice. Rotunda Conroe City The rotunda is a part of the city that is between the size of the mainland and the annex, it has the Ralph Rowe Center connected to it by a non-retractable bridge, but the Ralph Rowe Center is inaccessible in Story Mode. Caney Creek City Caney Creek City is a location in Roblox Car Simulator 3: Extreme Driving, it is where the player spends some time five days during the week, it has all the usual buildings, yards, and parking areas, but there are two gas stations, and three parking areas, the player has a choice between the parking areas and which gas station to use. Buildings The buildings are the normal buildings you'd see at a city, some of them are inaccessible, and the player cannot access them. Parking There are three parking areas in the city, two of which are connected, the player can choose which one to park in. RCS4 City The name and look of the city in Roblox Car Simulator 4: Big Vehicle In The City, will be announced when the game releases.